Inuyasha meets the wheel of fortune
by Meoga
Summary: i really dont got one


All right I'm new at this so don't laugh! Well ok laugh at my story but not at me! =P  
  
~The Inuyasha gang meets the wheel of fortune~  
  
Game host: good evening and welcome to wheel of FORTUNE!!!  
  
-Crowd of fat losers wearing wheel of fortune shirts cheers-  
  
GH: tonight we have a group of friends who go by the name shard hunters;  
they are from the.land of..what? (Speaks to crew) is this right? Well who  
cares!! *Smile vanishes from Kagome's face* *GH walks over to the  
Inuyasha gang* so your name is Sango? And what are your hobbies?  
  
Sango: *giggles* My hobbies are ummm..I like to.I don't know..I think I  
like to..*looks at floor and goes silent*  
  
GF: *confused look* OK! Well we'll get back to you! *Goes over to  
Inuyasha* what a..great hairstyle you have! And what are your hobbies,  
Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *smirks and pulls out tetsiga* (yeah I no I spelled that  
wrong) I like to use this little baby to get rid of guys who bug me and  
wear annoying ties. *Puts sword to GH's neck*  
  
GH: *backs away and falls on ground sweating* well, ummm.its lovely to  
have you here. *Hides tie in pocket* *smile comes across game hosts face  
when he sees Kagome waiting for her turn* and what is your name?  
  
Kagome: *in her sweet voice* my name is Kagome, I like archery and  
protecting this big lug *bonks Inuyasha on the head*  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrr..*turns back to Kagome and blushes*  
  
GH: oh! So you and Inuyasha are going out? *Asks to make sure he can  
flirt with Kagome with out having a sword up his..you no*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: WHAT!!??!! How can u say that!!  
GH: *blinks as Inuyasha and Kagome yell how each other is so horrible  
while blushing* ummm..ok we'll let you too settle this. *Walks over to  
Miroku* and your name is...Sir? Are u ok, sir?  
  
Miroku: *busy staring at Kagome's butt* huh? O! what?  
  
GH: your name is Miroku, yes?  
  
Miroku: yes. *Goes back to looking at Kagome*  
  
GH: *blank stare* ok. *Nobody listens so he tries again OK!!! *Every one  
stares at him with an annoyed expression on their face*  
  
Miroku: *whispers* what's his problem?  
  
Kagome: *shrugs*  
  
GH: All right, lets play WHEEL OF FORTUNE!!! The definition is for the  
word "gubernaculums" (which is actually a word from the game "balderdash"  
which is so much fun, sorry I had to say that)  
  
Inuyasha gang: what?  
  
K: did he say he had a guber in his pants? *grossed out expression on  
face*  
  
S: *wakes up from failing to answer hobby question* WHAT!! Ice cream?!  
Where!! *Starts drooling on pedestal*  
  
I: *pushes Sango away so he stops getting wet* I think he just made up  
that word, what a loser.  
  
M: hmmm. gubernaculums I don't remember any thing bout that. *Shrugs and  
goes to look for hot girls in the audience*  
  
Crew: time for a commercial the shows already half way over and u haven't  
even started yet!! What's wrong with u!!??  
  
GH: I know, I know! *Worried look on face* *goes over to Inuyasha gang*  
ok the shows already half way over and you guys haven't even spinned the  
wheel once!! Can you guys try and cooperate? Please or I might lose my  
job. *Desperate look at Kagome*  
  
K: *almost about to cry from GH's look* ok we'll help.*hugs GH*  
  
GH: *pretends to look sad but all that comes is a grin as Kagome puts her  
arms round him* thank you.*looks at Inuyasha whose eyes have gotten huge  
and are flaming* *GH sticks tongue out at Inuyasha*  
  
I: *Inuyasha grabs sword but is pounded into the ground*  
  
K: sit boy!! I'm sorry he's always like that. *Bows and returns to stand*  
  
M: *returns with slap mark on his face* did it start yet?  
  
I: *rubbing head* no, but I'm not gonna play * folds arms and goes to  
sleep*  
  
S: where is that dang ice cream!!?? I know it's around hear somewhere!!  
*Looks under wheel and finds diamonds and rings but throws them aside*  
where is it!!!  
  
*Inuyashas hair starts to wiggle while he's sleeping*  
  
Meoga the flee: *comes out of Inuyasha's hair in PJ's and a night cap*  
what? Where are we?  
  
S: awww.your not ice cream..*disappointed look*  
  
Miroku: Kagome took us too this game that's apparently popular here, but  
its not its more boring then watching shippo dance. Hey? Wait a minute?  
Where is Shippo? *Looks around*  
  
Meanwhile Shippo is running from Demons and crying "Kagome where are you!!!!!??????" Then gets pounced on by bunny and faints with swirling eyes-  
  
S: who cares, like he would have helped do anything. *Ripping apart chair  
looking for some frozen dairy treats*  
  
K: ok the GH said the shows gonna start soon so get ready. Hey what's  
Inuyasha doing!!?? We're saposta be playing a game!!!  
  
MTF (meoga the flee): well it seems the master Inuyasha has fallen into a  
deep sleep, could be due to a Demon about. So be sharp.  
  
K: *glares at Meoga* who invited you!? I told Inuyasha to leave you at  
his place!!great now all we need is kelala!  
  
S: hey! What's wrong with my kitty!! *Pulls on Kagome's hair and yells  
"take it back!!"*  
  
M: wow this is better then Monday night football!!  
  
-Curtain opens to show a sleeping Inuyasha, and 2 girls trying to kill  
each other-  
  
GH: *falls over with a twitching foot* ummmm.yes could you please spin  
the wheel Sango?  
  
S: huh? Oh why yes. *Gets up from on top of Kagome who's knocked out on  
floor* what do I want? *Taps foot* a car, a hot tub, a cell phone? WHAT  
THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS?!  
  
K: go for the car!! It's a convertible!! *Eyes shining*  
  
S: ok.*puzzled look at Kagome* all right *spins wheel and it lands on a  
1000 dollars*  
  
GH: O! Good spin! Now please pick a letter, miss. Sango.  
  
S: oh um I pick!! *Excited face* ummm.. I pick...I...I...*Falls silent  
and looks at floor again*  
  
K: *looks at Sango and back to GH* H!!!! She picks H!  
  
GH: ok.Tiffany? Is there an H?  
  
M: Tiffany? What tiffany? *Looks at tiffany turning the letters* GASP!!  
She's even better then Kagome!!  
K: Ica?!?!?!  
  
*Miroku's at Tiffany's side and Tiffany's about to slap Miroku*  
  
GH: HEY!! Hey buddy, Tiffany's mine!! *Punches Miroku*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *blink*  
  
*miroku and GH are rolling on ground punching each other*  
  
Crew: 5 minutes!!! Get one spin in, NOW!!  
  
GH: OH SHUT UP!!! *Throws microphone and it lands in crew masters face*  
  
*Crew jumps in on fight and Miroku wiggles free to attack Tiffany*  
  
*Kagome faints onto Inuyasha lap*  
  
I: *waking up* GAH!! Get off!! *Blushing*  
  
*Kagome lands with a thump on the ground but doesn't move*  
  
I: I.I killed Kagome!! AHHH!! *Shrieks like a little girl* Kagome wake  
up!! *Slapping Kagome on face*  
  
Audience:....  
  
*Flame starts somewhere on stage and ppl run screaming*  
  
Inuyasha caries Kagome and runs out of building, miroku does the same  
with Tiffany and leaves Sango in the smoke.  
  
S: miroku.I thought we were friends..*whimper*  
  
*Building collapses all survived except.. Sango.. *  
  
THE END  
I ran out of ideas, so the ending probably sucked. Oh and Sango really  
didn't die, she was brought back to life by some mystical force and lived  
happily ever after with her kitty in a tree stump.right. 


End file.
